


An Impossible Challenge

by GnedTheGnome



Series: Not Following the Rules [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Trans Character, FTM, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Orgasm, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnedTheGnome/pseuds/GnedTheGnome
Summary: A while back I posted areverse writing prompt, which generated this request:From the opening of chapter 12 [of "Not Following the Rules"]:With one hand he was flicking a fingernail rapidly over Dorian's left nipple, while his other pinched and pulled Dorian's right. If there was such thing as a nipple orgasm, Dorian was riding on the edge of that, too. His entire body writhed and shivered as he was torn between anticipation of his imminent release, and the desperate desire for this agonizing ecstasy to go on, and on forever.That. Rather than just Dorian's thought, Krem attempts to make that actually happen. The nipple orgasm alone thing.Well, this story has been sitting on my hard drive, half-finished, for almost a year now, and I decided it was time to finish it up and put it out there. It takes place some time shortly after the events of"Not Following the Rules"





	An Impossible Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning:** Krem uses his original parts.

Krem was fussing around by the fire with the pot of stew, while Dorian sat on the bed with a book in his lap, back supported against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. The air was redolent with the smell of garlic and coriander and turmeric. Krem rapped the wooden spoon on the edge of the pot, and put it aside before replacing the lid and swinging the pot back over the fire.

"The potatoes are still pretty hard. I'd give it at least another hour," he said, tweaking Dorian's big toe as he climbed up on the bed.

Dorian made a politely interested noise and turned the page.

Krem straddled Dorian's knees. "What could we possibly do for the next hour?" he wondered aloud, tracing patterns on the tops of Dorian's thighs with his index fingers.

"Whatever you want, Amatus," Dorian replied without looking up.

"I thought we might recreate that thing from the other night. You know, with the clothespins and the bell?"

"Hmmmm," Dorian replied with a sage nod of his head.

Krem let one hand slip between Dorian's thighs and squeezed. He tried again, "Or maybe we can see if I can get you so worked up that when you finally get release, they hear you all the way down in the practice yard. Does that sound good to you?"

"Mmm-hmm." Another turn of the page. 

Krem sighed. "Or maybe we could both get naked, cover ourselves with feathers and run the circuit around the ramparts, clucking like chickens. Does that sound like fun?"

"Mmm, yes. Sounds like fun," Dorian echoed.

Krem rolled his eyes and decided to try a different approach. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the ribbon that Dorian used as a bookmark. He held it by one end and let it snake down the crack between the pages of Dorian's book, hoping a visual distraction might get the mage's attention.

Dorian frowned slightly, then glanced up and gave him an indulgent smile. "I'm sorry. I've been ignoring you, haven't I?"

"Don't you get enough of these things doing research in the library all day?" Krem asked, draping the end of the bookmark over the spine. _On Primitive Notions as Foundation of Magic,_ he read.

"Well, this is more for my own enjoyment, you see. But, in any case, I don't get nearly enough time with you, so this can wait." He clapped the book shut and put it aside. His hands came to rest on Krem's hips as he scooted up to straddle his thighs. 

Krem leaned in for a kiss. He let his hands rove over Dorian's chest, enjoying the feel of hard muscle under the soft woven shirt. One thumb brushed over a nipple, and Dorian sucked in a breath and pushed his chest into the sensation. Krem grinned and leaned back, letting his other hand come up to stroke the other one. Dorian's reaction was instantaneous. His head cracked against the wall as he arched his back and let out a soft moan.

"Hey, careful!" Krem exclaimed, slipping his hand between the back of Dorian's head and the wall. Dorian looked sheepish and fingered the spot where his head had met stone, verifying that it hadn't left a lump.

Krem let his free thumb flick across the nipple once more, and Dorian very nearly cracked his head a second time—would have, had Krem's hand not been there to catch him.

Grinning, Krem started rubbing his thumb in gentle circles. Dorian's eyes fluttered shut and he made soft, needy noises and writhed in pleasure. 

"I love how sensitive your nipples are," Krem murmured. "I think you get off on nipple play more than anyone I've ever been with."

Dorian looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes and smiled. He bit his lower lip and rolled his hips. Krem smirked when he felt Dorian's erection poke him in the crotch.

"Oh, yeah," Krem breathed, and gently pinched the nipple he had been working. "Goes straight to your dick, doesn't it?" Dorian arched and nodded vigorously. An idea occurred to Krem. "Want me to get out the collar?" he asked.

Dorian's eyes dilated, and he nodded eagerly again. 

"Alright. Out of your clothes, then."

* * *

Dorian loved this part. He loved the vulnerability he felt kneeling, naked, on the rug in front of the fire, his prick already embarrassingly hard while Krem stood, still completely clothed, in front of him, collar in hand. He didn't know why he loved it. Only that the it pushed buttons deep inside his head. It made his ears tingle, and warmth flood his belly.

"Are you ready to be a good boy?" Krem asked the ritual question, and waited for the yes they both knew was coming. "Chin up for me."

Dorian lifted his chin so Krem could buckle the stiff leather collar around his throat. Two fingers slipped between it and Dorian's Adam's apple to check the fit.

"Good?" Krem asked, and Dorian nodded. "Give me your left hand."

Dorian raised his left arm and Krem wrapped his wrist in a wide, comfortable cuff of soft rope. He did the same with the other, then ordered Dorian onto the bed on his back. Dorian watched as each wrist was secured to a corner of the headboard. Krem then went down to the foot and secured each of Dorian's ankles, spread wide. Dorian pulled experimentally and found he had a hand-span, or so, of play in each rope. 

"I like it when you have enough freedom to squirm, but not enough to actually protect yourself." Krem explained with a feral grin.

Dorian shivered and gazed adoringly at Krem, who sat next to him on the bed and ran a soothing hand over his chest. Looking him deep in the eyes, he shared his plans for the evening, "I want to try something. I want to see if I can get you off just by playing with your nipples." He let his finger trace circles around Dorian's left areola as he went on conversationally, "There was an older girl in my neighborhood, back in Tevinter, who used to swear she could do it. I always thought she was full of shit. But seeing how hot you get, how I can make your dick twitch with a little flick…" He demonstrated, making Dorian gasp. "I think maybe there's something to it. What do you think?"

Dorian blinked at him. Sure, there were times when it felt so good, he almost thought he _could_ get off on nipple play alone, but it had never occurred to him that such a thing was actually possible. "I… don't… Well, I suppose we could try," he finally conceded.

Krem gave him a sadistic smile. "Just to make sure you give me your best effort, let me be clear." He slowly snaked a finger up the inside of Dorian's nearest thigh. "I'm not going to touch your prick today." He paused when he'd almost reached the top, to draw little circles on the sensitive skin there, coming within a hair's breadth of Dorian's testicles, but never actually touching. "I don't care how hard and needy you get. I don't care how much you beg. This little guy," he ran his finger in an arc up over Dorian's pubic bone, around the base of his prick and back, "is going to remain untouched." Dorian's cock perversely chose that very moment to twitch and pulse a bead of clear fluid from its tip. Krem glanced at it, gave him a satisfied smirk, then drew his finger back up Dorian's belly, tracing his happy trail, then diverting to his right nipple. Dorian made a frustrated noise and thrust his hips up, trying to follow Krem's hand.

Krem smoothed a finger over the pebbled areola and crooned, "You'll come from this, or you'll not come at all."

The impossibility of the task, and Dorian's helplessness to do anything about it, made hot, syrupy need flow straight into his groin. He looked up beseechingly at Krem and whispered, "Please. Please…" He wasn't even sure what he was begging for, but the word kept rolling off his tongue.

"Don't worry, sweet boy. I'm going to make you feel so good." 

Krem stood, keeping his eyes locked with Dorian's. He quickly shucked off his shirt, smiling when Dorian's gaze darted down to admire his taut, muscled stomach. Dorian looked back up to his face when he started unlacing his binder. Although Krem had finally gotten so he was comfortable being completely naked around Dorian, the measure of trust in the act still made Dorian feel oddly touched. Trousers, socks and smalls quickly followed, then Krem climbed up to straddle Dorian's waist and ran his nails lightly down Dorian's chest.

"You can do this," he assured him. Dorian wasn't so sure, but he was willing to put himself in his lover's hands and see what happened.

Krem went back to rubbing feather-light circles on top of Dorian's sensitive nubs. Dorian squirmed and rolled his hips. He managed to rub the head of his cock across Krem's ass once, briefly, but all he got from it was a momentary thrill and an admonishing slap on the thigh before Krem adjusted his position to make further contact impossible. 

"Enough of that. Be a good boy," Krem scolded. "You're so pretty tied up on my bed like this. Do you know how hot it makes me to see you like this?" 

"Perhaps you'd like to demonstrate, to be certain I understand?" Dorian suggested, hoping against hope that Krem might decide to abandon this ridiculous plan and ride him to exhaustion instead.

Krem's eyes twinkled and the corner of is lip twitched as he answered, "Perhaps I would."

He scooted up Dorian's chest until he was close enough for Dorian to feel his own breath reflecting back off of Krem's skin. Then he reached down with both hands, pulled his nether lips apart, and pushed out his little, red, swollen dick for Dorian to see. Dorian swallowed, his mouth watering in anticipation. He lifted his head and stretched his tongue out to sample the firm, salty, ridge of flesh. Krem hummed in appreciation.

"Such a good boy. Always looking to please your Master." He watched Dorian eagerly lav up and down its length for a while, struggling to reach but never giving up the effort, before asking, "Would you like to suck it properly?"

"Un-huhn," Dorian answered with a nod, never pausing in his pursuit of Krem's dick.

"Then lie back, sweet boy, and relax." 

Dorian reluctantly left off his ministrations and laid his head back down on the mattress.

"But first, I want to give you a little challenge," Krem said, as he got up to rummage around in their sex-drawer. 

Dorian groaned in a combination of dread and anticipation when he saw what Krem got out. His prick twitched with excitement. Krem grinned as he clicked the broad, flat tips of two pairs of long, delicate tweezers together. Each pair had a small ring that could be slid up to hold the tweezers closed with varying degrees of firmness, and the other ends were linked together with a short, chunky chain. Dorian hissed as Krem clamped the first one onto his right nipple and slid its ring up until it had him in a firm, sharp grip. The first few seconds were always the worst, but the initial pain usually eased quickly. He winced when the second one pinched down on his left nipple. The chain lay cold against his chest.

"How's that?" Krem asked.

"Hurts," Dorian answered shortly, "But I like it."

Krem smiled and brushed his cheek. "Good. Now it's time to get to work." He climbed back up on the bed and knelt facing the headboard, straddling Dorian's head. "You know what to do."

Dorian stared up at Krem's sex and licked his lips. The whole thing was red and puffy and slick with desire, the smell of arousal strong, feeding his own lust. He moaned in appreciation and was rewarded by the sight of Krem's sex pulsing once, and a long stream of juices dripping down onto his chin.

"The nipple clamps stay on until you make me come," Krem added.

Dorian already figured that, but the reminder made him shiver anyway. He lifted his head and went to work, licking, sucking and nibbling enthusiastically. He wished he had free use of his hands, so he could pull Krem's hips closer to his face. As if reading his mind, Krem bent his knees and ground his dick against Dorian's nose. He reached back behind him and grabbed hold of the chain that tied Dorian's nipples together, tugging them at irregular intervals as he moaned and rocked his hips. Each mildly painful tug sent a current of pleasure straight to Dorian's cock, making it twitch and drool uncontrollably. 

Krem's breathing grew heavy, his noises louder and more insistent, inspiring Dorian to even greater effort. Dorian drew one last, deep breath when he felt Krem shudder, just before strong thighs clamped down around his head and Krem's hips tilted so he could grind against Dorian's chin. He was still holding the chain, and the new angle made it pull hard on Dorian's nipples, sending bolts of pain and pleasure through his entire body. Even with his ears muffled, Dorian could hear Krem's near-frantic panting and moaning while his dick pulsed against Dorian's lips. Dorian couldn't help but think, as the air in his lungs grew uncomfortably stale, that this wouldn't be such a terrible way to die.

A few long seconds later, Krem pulled himself back up and dismounted, leaving Dorian panting and light-headed. He sat on the edge of the bed, squeezing his legs together and arching his back while he enjoyed the last few aftershocks. Then he opened his eyes and smiled down at Dorian, eyelids heavy, cheeks flushed, breath coming deep and slow. He brushed a lock of hair off of Dorian's forehead before leaning down to give him a long, slow kiss, flicking his tongue across Dorian's lips to taste himself there, then delving deeper. When he pulled away he had that mischievous look on his face again.

"Look at you," he said, letting his eyes rove up and down Dorian's bound and naked body, "Your cock is so hard, and I haven't even touched you. Are your balls aching yet?"

"Yes," Dorian whimpered. Now that his attention had been drawn back down to his swollen prick, his need to be stroked became almost too much to bear. "Please, Amatus. I need to come." 

Krem's grin widened and he snaked a finger down Dorian's chest. "Well then, let's see what we can do to get you there."

He took hold of the nearest clip and slowly, gently removed it. Dorian hissed as blood rushed back into his nipple, but Krem was quickly there, licking and sucking the pain away, leaving it hard and exquisitely sensitive. When Dorian's eyes rolled and his back arched, Krem dipped a hand between his legs, then moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, while continuing to stimulate the first one with fingers slicked by his own juices. Dorian cried out at the feeling. It was like an electric current coursing through his body and lighting up every erogenous zone. His knees bent with the intensity of his need, but the ropes around his ankles pulled him up short, preventing him from either stimulating himself by squeezing his cock between his thighs, or pulling his knees back to spreading himself open and ready to be fucked, as his body seemed to want to do. They only gave him enough play to tease. He thrust his hips up, uselessly humping the air.

"Please," he moaned.

Krem chuckled and pinched both nipples hard, making Dorian gasp, then gently licked each of them again, as if in apology. "You can come any time," Krem assured him, "But you have to be a good boy and come from this, alone, like I told you." Then, while continuing to play with the right nipple, he attacked Dorian's left, sucking it hard and flicking his tongue rapidly back and forth across the tip.

That was all Dorian needed. To his own amazement, he went tumbling over the edge. The sensations in his nipples seemed to travel through his whole body, forming a connection to his poor, neglected cock, then feeding back again. He felt his cock throb, and warm semen splattered across his stomach. His legs shook and his hips bucked and his mind seemed to bend in a whole new direction, struck with wonder at what had just happened. He desperately wished Krem would reach down and stroke him through his climax, while his prick continued to twitch and spit. When, after a while, he finally opened his eyes again, Krem was smiling down at him.

"See, Amatus? I told you you could do it." He stroked Dorian's cheek and kissed him lightly, then quickly went about untying Dorian's wrists and ankles. He offered to take off Dorian's collar, but Dorian shook his head, not ready to give up this warm, submissive feeling just yet.

When Krem finished, he lay next to Dorian and pulled a blanket over them both. Dorian scooted closer, so their bodies pressed together, and gave him a long, lingering kiss. He was still curiously horny, and the velvety texture of Krem's skin against his own felt nice. Krem hummed against his lips, then pulled back and gave him a soft look.

"I'm proud of you, you know. I know you didn't think you could do it, but you let go and trusted me to take you there anyway. I don't think you would have been able to do that a few months ago."

"No, I probably would not have," Dorian agreed. "But I'm glad that's changed. That you have changed me." He tried to project all the sincerity he felt into his smile.

Krem smiled back, his eyes shining, "Oh, go on. You're going to make me cry." He blinked rapidly and looked down. It was incredibly cute and endearing.

Dorian tilted Krem's chin back up and kissed him again. Kissing soon led to exploring each other's bodies, with hands and fingertips, then with lips and tongues. After a while, Krem wrapped his legs around Dorian's hips and encouraged him to slip into his heat. Their love making this time was slow and gentle, full of murmured praise and endearments. And when Dorian finally came, for the second time in an hour, it was like a slow unfolding, a revelation as he came apart.

Afterward, as Dorian drifted off to sleep on his lover's chest, something Krem had said earlier finally registered. He raised his head in perplexity. "Wait… did you say something about chickens?"


End file.
